This disclosure relates to inferring attributes from search queries.
An attribute is a property, feature, or characteristic of an entity. For example, individuals have a name, a height, and a weight, a city has a geographic location, a mayor, and a population, and a product can have model name and a year. Since there are many different entities and entities can have a wide variety of attributes, enumerating the attributes of an entity can be a daunting task.